Quest:Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion
General Information Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion is a tournament where the competitors attempt to overcome the illusions created by the famous master illusionist. The competition takes place in the Dragonhill Fields near Trithik, in Western Tysa. The competition is 20 rounds long. The first three rounds are available to all, the rest are for Adventure Guild members only. Tips Try to pass without any fails for special AS&P XP rewards. Prerequisites None to enter, AG membership to access 4th round and following ones. Solundor The master illusionist, Solundor, is a mage whose talents and expertise in matters of illusion are respected throughout the realms. From time to time, Solundor puts his masterful illusions to work, producing a special tournament of arms known as the Ring of Illusion, where contestants attempt to survive a long series of illusionary scenarios that he creates to challenge them. Apart from being a gifted and powerful mage, Solundor is without a doubt one of the wealthiest individuals in the North Broadlands. His fortune is said to rival that of kings. Rules * Magic is NOT allowed. Skills, however, are allowed to be used (and are quite helpful). * The entry fee is 4 AT and 2000 gold. * You may replay each tournament scenario as many times as you wish until you achieve victory. In the Ring of Illusion you won't die if you're defeated, but each defeat is recorded and will have a bearing on your final, overall reward for the entire tournament. The defeats are recorded even if you quit without saving, the same way the Proving Grounds work. Even if you quit to the point previous to paying the entry fee, the defeats are kept. * Anyway, only the first 2 defeats are significant: only the adventurers that manage to complete the Ring of Illusion with 0, 1 or 2 defeats get a special reward (see below the scenarios). After the 3rd defeat, you're free to die as much as you need. * You can quit while doing the scenarios and will not score a defeat. You'll only score a defeat by losing in combat (or dying any other way), and only after this defeat is assigned to your character you can't shake it off by quitting. * If you win in a scenario but want to repeat it, you can Quit without saving the usual way. Your victories are not preserved like your defeats, so you can play through the adventures all the times you want to. * To continue to round 4 and beyond you must be an Adventurers Guild subscriber. Rewards Gold, experience and Adventurer Tokens will be given to all who enter in the competition. * Anyone who has succeeded in completing all 20 rounds receives the following rewards: ** 10000 gold ** 4096 general experience ** The Phantom Items * If you complete the tournament without even a single loss you'll receive 3072 experience to all Skills and Powers * If you suffer 1 or 2 losses you'll receive 2048 experience to All Skills and Powers Scenarios Note: All combat difficulties are listed as the MR needed to achieve a 9+ to-hit value, when possible. See Combat for details into interpreting those values. Round 1: The Dead of Winter You find yourself close to a village under attack by Ogres, and soon become one of their targets... *'Enemies:' ** ** ** ** * Difficulty: Hardest enemy is 9+ at MR 60. *'Reward:' 256 general experience for successfully completing the round * Special Rewards: 4 Archery Exp (40+ required) if you use it to kill the first pair of Ogres * Notes: This illusion is suspiciously detailed... As this is your first encounter with Solundor's prodigious illusions, you'll find yourself wondering about it at several points through the story with the following (random) phrases: ** It's hard to fathom that all of this is merely an illusion. ** You are amazed at the grand detail of Solundor's illusion. ** Solundor's illusion is indeed a masterpiece. Round 2: Roasted Apples You find yourself at a long-abandoned orchard. It doesn't take you long to discover that it's not completely abandoned... * Enemies: ** ** ** ** ** * Difficulty: Hardest enemies are 9+ at MR 65. * Reward: 256 general experience for successfully completing the round * Special Rewards: None * Guide: You'll have to pass an Agility Check with a +2 Penalty, then a fight with a Dhormuk, after that you must dodge 5 burning apples (1-100 + Luck x 1 + Agility x2, lowest attested successful value is 71), a fight with the Towering Dhormuk, and finally 3 more Dhormuks. All Dhormuks have a special attack that deals ~2-10 damage. Round 3: Trial By Fire You find yourself standing on the edge of a broad slab of stone that serves as a walkway, snaking its way precariously through a blazing field of fire that stretches out an indeterminable distance in all directions. Solundor himself appears (by the means of another illusion) and explains that you are in the Nevernal realm of Ik-Sori-Jol, from which he barely escaped long ago. You are supposed to find a dial... * Enemies: ** , or ** ** ** ** If you don't use or fail your Archery check: * Difficulty: Hardest enemy is 9+ at MR 75. * Reward: 256 general experience for successfully completing the round * Special Rewards: 32 Archery Experience (40+ required) if you use it to kill the Catamarok leader instead of fighting him. *'Notes:' ** Regardless of which direction you go, you'll be offered the chance to go back and take the other path. The only difference is that down the left path you're told that you think something "large" is approaching, while on the right path you're only told that something is approaching. ** Down the right path, you'll fight the Flaming Cat. ** Down the left path, you'll fight the Towering Fire Beast. ** High scores in Mind, Aura and Luck, as well as a high level of mastery in Arcana and Lore are helpful here as you have to make a random roll. You get bonuses Mind (2x), Aura (2x), Luck (1x), Arcana (1x), Lore (1x). ** Unlocks A Favour for Solundor. Round 4: The Guardians of Brimscar You find yourself standing knee-deep in a stagnant pool of oozing muck. It's difficult to see for more than a few yards in any direction. As you try to find some firmer ground a Bog Giant appears, followed by an illusion of Solundor, who explains that he has recreated another event from his past, where he and Tallys barely got away from the three Guardians of Brimscar. You, however, are on your own... *'Enemies:' ** , or ** ** , or * Difficulty: Hardest enemies are 9+ at MR 85. *'Special Rewards:' ** 4 Archery Experience if you wound the Bog Giant ** 8 Archery Experience if you wound the Swamp Dragon *'Notes:' ** Both Archery checks require level 40 or higher ** If you choose to flee from the dragon and attempt to reach the Jarix obelisk:You pick a random number between 1 and 100. Bonuses: +Agility, +Body, +Luck, +Spirit, +Woodsmanship x2, +Thievery. If you succeed, you escape safely to the end of the round. Round 5: The Three Champions A recreation of the 'Charge of Six', led by Tallys. An event that took place during the 'Battle of Fallen Trees' - perhaps the last true decisive battle of man and goblin. Only the Six have been replaced by you. Lucky you... * Enemies: ** ** ** *'Difficulty:' Hardest enemy is 9+ at MR 95 *'Reward:' 384 general experience for successfully completing the round Round 6: One Giant Problem A mountain giant is demanding tribute from a small village. Someone has to convince him to leave. That someone is you... * Enemies: ** , or * Difficulty: Mountain Giant (wounded) is 9+ at MR 95. * Rewards: ** 8 XP to Archery(50)/Horsemanship(50)/Thievery(50) if you use it to wound the giant. ** 8 XP to Diplomacy(70) grants an immediate victory. ** 384 general experience for successfully completing the round Round 7: The Curse of Trenhaix You have the "pleasure" of facing the 'Curse of Trenhaix'... * Enemies: A single Werebear ** , or * Difficulty: Werebear (wounded): 9+ to hit with MR of 90 *'Rewards:' ** 4 experience to Thievery (50+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) when used to wound the Werebear (both tested) ** 256 general experience for successfully completing the round Round 8: A Sorcerer Scorned You find yourself in the role of the Arcane Spy who killed the sorcerer Lozrok centuries ago. Fortunately you can just run away instead of fighting. But where's the fun in that? * Enemies: ** ** ** * Difficulty: Hardest enemy is 9+ at MR 105. * Note: Escaping allows you to win the round. Also, if you attempt to escape, you should have high luck and agility to avoid the sorcerer's attacks. * Reward: 256 general experience for successfully completing the round Round 9: One Egg, Two Egg, Three Egg, Four Four giant eggs. Choose one, smash it, and defeat the beast that emerges. A simple task... or is it? * Enemies: 2 Egg beasts. ** * Difficulty: Both beasts are 9+ at MR 75 * Reward: 256 general experience for successfully completing the round * Notes: ** High scores in Mind, Aura, Woodsmanship, Lore and Arcana help find out which egg to choose. ** The color (blue, green, red, or yellow) of the least dangerous egg is entirely random and does not affect the difficulty of this round. Round 10: March of The Wooden Soldiers 300 years ago a lone hero arrived in the town of Gurdhall just prior to the first attack of the sorceress Thistara's Wooden Soldiers, and drove them out. Now, thanks to Solundor, you have the "pleasure" of experiencing that same battle... * Enemies: Quite a bit of wooden soldiers. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Difficulty: Hardest enemy is 9+ at MR 78. * High scores in Agility and Luck help to avoid the crossbow bolts. * Reward: 256 general experience for successfully completing the round Round 11: Showdown in "The End" Years ago a group of three adventurers killed a group of seven thugs. The events took place in Gaddurug's End, in Trithik. Now, thanks to Solundor, you have a chance to experience these events first hand. The problem? You're all alone against the seven... * Enemies: A band of Thugs ** ** ** ** ** ** * Difficulty: Hardest enemy is 9+ at MR 105. ** All enemies have a special attack, but the weaker ones almost never use it, and cause little damage when they do. * Rewards: ** 4xp to Archery(50) when used against the swordsman. ** 256 general experience for successfully completing the round Round 12: After The Rain Three centuries ago the town of Zirenza was invaded by elemental creatures from another realm, and was destroyed. Thanks to Solundor you'll have the "pleasure" of meeting (and fighting) the elemental lord that led the invasion... Of course, first you'll have to defeat his underlings... * Enemies: ** ** ** , or ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Difficulty: Hardest enemy is 9+ at MR 90. *'Reward:' 256 general experience for successfully completing the round *'Note:' These opponents are elementals and require you have a magic weapon. See Your weapon is ineffective against this enemy! Beware! You can't use combat Powers in the Ring of Illusion! Round 13: Thul-Tet the Invincible Another test based on historical events. This time you'll have the (mis)fortune of facing the man known as 'Thul-Tet the Invincible'. About four centuries ago he was finally killed by a group of border rangers. You, however, are on your own... * Enemies: Thul-Tet the Invincible, and his spirit ** , or , or , or ** * Difficulty: Thul-Tet is 9+ with MR 105. *'Rewards:' ** 256 general experience for successfully completing the round *'Special Rewards:' ** 4 XP to Archery(50+ required) if you use it to wound Thul-Tet ** 4 XP to Diplomacy(70+ required) if you use it to distract Thul-Tet * Notes: ** Hiding from Thul-Tet requires 100+ on a random number between 1 and 100. Bonuses: +Mind/2, +Luck/2, +Thievery/4, +Woodsmanship/2 ** If you succeed in hiding, you can attempt to strike Thul-Tet from behind, (seriously wounding) him requires 100+ on a random number between 1 and 100. Bonuses: +Agility, +Thievery/2, +Woodsmanship/4 ** If you stand and face Thul-Tet, you have the option to shoot and (wound) him, or catch him (off guard) with Diplomacy ** The Spirit of Thul-Tet is a ghost and requires you have a magic weapon. See Your weapon is ineffective against this enemy! Beware! You can't use combat Powers in the Ring of Illusion! Round 14: The Fiends of Wraith Hollow You find yourself in an unpleasant place known as Wraith Hollow. Your task is simple - rescue a young woman who has been kidnapped. Unfortunately Vidym Tastorr - the Master of Wraith Hollow - has no intention of making it easy for you... Not to mention all of his servants... * Enemies: 3 Rotting Fire Hounds, 2 that differ based on the path you take, 4 Skeletal Birds of Prey and (if you choose to fight him) Vidym Tastorr * * * * Straight ahead: 2 battles with , or Left: 2 battles with , or Right: 2 battles with * * * * * Vidym Tastorr * Difficulty: Easiest path is 9+ at MR 75, optionally as difficult as 9+ at MR 125. *'Notes:' ** The least difficult path is straight ahead, the most difficult path is to the left. Both give similar rewards. ** If you choose to flee high scores in Agility, Might, Body and Luck help to dodge the wall of flame * Rewards: ** various combat experience for everything defeated ** 256 general experience for successfully completing the round Round 15: The Wolves of Winter Another illusion based on one of Tallys' adventures. This time you have to escape from the domain of a mage known only as the Ice Sorceress. If only it was as easy as it sounds... * Enemies: ** You fight all the wolves is close succession, with no rest gaps between battles. ** , or (If you don't use archery, or if you miss.) . ** . ** . ** . ** You can heal here. If you flee, you have to dodge a magical attack of Ice Daggers by the Sorceress. *** . You gain a bonus of 256 general experience for defeating the Ice Sorceress. *** Ice Daggers: Pick a random number between 1 and 100. Bonuses: +Luck, +Agility, +Woodsmanship/4. **** Success (75 or better): You escape safely. **** Failure: you take 20-30 SP damage. * Difficulty: 9+ at MR 95. Optional battle 9+ at MR 150. *'Rewards:' ** 4 Archery(50+) experience if you use it to kill some of the Winter Wolves ** 256 bonus general experience if you defeat the Ice Sorceress ** 256 general experience for successfully completing the round Round 16: Three from Trithik You have to face three of Trithik's most notorious villains... * Enemies: * You fight all three one after another with no chance to heal between battles. * * * * Difficulty: 9+ at MR 100. *'Rewards:' ** 33+ combat experience for defeating Dirana. ** 256 general experience for successfully completing the round. Round 17: The Corridor of Death Yet another adventure (at least part of it, anyway) from the common past of Tallys and Solundor. All you have to do is reach the door at the end of the corridor. As usual, it sounds a lot easier than it is... * Difficulty: 9+ at MR 80 * Walkthrough: **Three dodges: Pick a random number between 1 and 100. Bonuses: +Luck, +Agilityx2. ***Success (75 or better): You pass safely. ***Failure: you take 20-30 SP damage. **A puzzle: Pick a random number between 1 and 100. Bonuses: +Mind, +Aura, +Lore, +Arcana, Thievery/4. ***Success (100 or better): You pass safely. ***Failure: ??? **Agility check to dodge the hurled door: +3 penalty ***Success: It misses you. ***Failure: 35 to 50 SP damage! ** You then face the . *'Rewards:' ** 17 combat experience for defeating the guardian ** 256 general experience for successfully completing the round Round 18: The Three Lives of Rotheart A three-headed troll? That doesn't sound too difficult... Oh, wait. Three heads, therefore three lives, and therefore he has to be killed three times. Maybe it's not that easy after all... * Enemies: * , or (If you don't use archery, or if you miss.) * * You pick a random number between 1 and 100 here. Bonuses: +Agility/2, Body/2, Might/2, Spirit/2, Luck/4. ** Success (75 or better): You are fully healed. * * Difficulty: 9+ at MR 100. * Rewards: ** 4 Archery(50+) experience if you wound Rotheart. ** 256 general experience for successfully completing the round. Round 19: A Dragon's Life Fighting a legendary forest dragon? And not just once, but three times: Once when he was young, once when he's an adult, and once in his ancient form... You just know this is going to hurt... * Enemies: ** ** ** * Difficulty: 9+ at MR 105 * Rewards: ** 65 combat experience for Young Tash-Aptor ** 4 Archery(60+) experience if successfully used against the adult Tash-Aptor ** 1 combat experience for Adult Tash-Aptor ** 68 combat experience for Ancient Tash-Aptor ** 256 general experience for successfully completing the round *'Notes:' ** High scores in Agility, Luck and Woodsmanship help in dodging the initial attack of the young dragon ** High scores in Agility and Luck help in dodging the hurtling rock ** Highest known damage caused by Adult Tash-Aptor's breath attack: 35 ** Highest known damage caused by Ancient Tash-Aptor's breath attack: 55 Round 20: The Face in The Mirror In a desperate attempt to stop you from winning, Solundor forces you to fight an evil clone of yourself. As if such a cheap trick would work... * Enemy: Yourself (whatever the name of the character) * Difficulty: 12+ to hit with MR of 98 (and probably with any other MR). Stamina: equal to your character's Stamina * The clone makes five attempts to weaken you before the final battle (kind of pointless since you can just heal yourself with Restoration after each attempt). Some of the tricks he uses (all are based on Skills and Powers possessed by your character): ** Wave of negative Nevernal energy (Destruction) - high scores in Body, Spirit and Destruction (x0.25) help ** Six illusions (Illusion) - high scores in Mind, Aura, Illusion (x0.25) and Arcana (x0.25) help in discovering the real enemy ** A poisonous snake (Woodsmanship) - high scores in Agility, Luck (x0.5) and Woodsmanship (x0.5) help to get rid of it unharmed ** Fires an arrow at you (Archery) - Agility, Luck (x0.5) and Archery (x0.25) help in dodging it ** Summons a Red-Horned Demon (Gating) - you have to fight it (7+ with MR 98) ** Summons a Mighty Air Elemental (Elementalism) - you have to fight it (?+ with MR ?) ** Summons a (Shadow Magic). * 144 Combat experience for defeating the clone * This is the final round. TIPS: Equip the Demonscourge for the first round The Phantom Items The final reward (Solundor's 'Phantom' items) are add-ons to any weapon or piece of armor. You get both a Phantom Armour and a Phantom Weapon. The Phantom Items start at level 1, and you can upgrade them with experience. Level 2 costs 2048 General Experience Points, Level 3 need 4096, and Level 4 asks for 8192. Currently level 4 is the max level. Each of the Phantom Items must be upgraded separately, and can remain at different levels. You must be in a SAFE location to level up the Phantom Items. Phantom Items must be "summoned" before they start working. You can USE them (from your inventory) to summon or dispel them from any location. You can dispel and summon them again as frequently as you wish. The Phantom Weapon covers any weapon you wield, including your hands if you don't have any weapon equipped. If you change the equipped weapon, the Phantom Weapon follows you and covers the newly equipped one. If you unequip your weapon, the Phantom Weapon will switch to cover your limbs. The Phantom Armour works in a different way: it can cover any one piece of armour, but if you change that piece of armour by equipping another, it does not follow suit (never better said), instead it clings to the previous piece it covered (so you no longer benefit from the bonuses). To retrieve it, you must dispel it and then summon it to the new piece. If you don't equip another piece, but simply unequip the one that was wearing the Phantom Armour, it's dispelt automatically, and you need to summon it again to an armour piece. Both Phantom Items add +1 per level to all of the bonuses the weapon or armor give you, except for the NvR bonus of the weapon, that's not taken into account. This bug has been in place since the beginning of the Phantom Items, so it's almost a feature of them. See the list of known bugs for more details on the Phantom Weapon bug. A Favour for Solundor Category:Item enhancing quests Category:Sagas